The Songs We Think Of
by stripesandpandas
Summary: One afternoon as the two are out for lunch, Brittany and Santana find themselves picking out songs for their wedding. Short one-shot.


**Spoilers: Basically, if you have no idea what's happening with Brittana in season 6 (which I find hard to believe) then this is your warning if you don't want to know what happens until you see the episodes.**

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch, it's freezing in here," was the first thing Santana said when she and Brittany entered a small, hole-in-the-wall deli for some lunch.<p>

Brittany's face lit up in amusement. "I guess it's kind of chilly in here," she shrugged, even though she wasn't cold at all.

Then again, Brittany was covered in a cardigan meanwhile Santana's arms were completely bare as she sported yet another sleeveless dress from her extensive collection. Brittany didn't know what Santana's obsession was with her dresses, but it was clear she wasn't looking for a wardrobe change anytime soon, even if the weather was getting colder.

Brittany remembered one time in particular when the two of them were getting ready to leave out to spend some time with their friends. She had told Santana that it was kind of cold out and suggested she grab a jacket. Santana merely gave her a look and said, "What, and throw off my look? No thanks," and left it at that.

Brittany had to give her girlfriend — excuse her, _fiancée — _credit. Santana went to great lengths to always make sure she looked fabulous. Though, Brittany thought Santana looked just fine in a t-shirt and jeans. Better yet, Santana looked perfect in nothing at all...

"Britt."

Santana's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

Looking around the deli, Santana asked, "Do you wanna order something while I pick out a table for us?"

Despite being a small place, there were quite a few other people filling up the deli. Not to mention, Santana was always rather picky about where she sat in public places so Brittany knew finding a table wasn't going to be as simple a task as it should've been for Santana.

"Sure," Brittany said, though she had no idea what to get since neither of them had ever been here before. "Um, why don't I just get us drinks and then after we find out what kind of stuff this place has, we can order food?"

"Sounds good." Santana leaned forward and pecked Brittany on the cheek. "Coke, please," she sang, with the most adorable smile on her face.

Brittany giggled and said, "Absolutely." She tapped Santana's nose then shooed her off to go find a table while Brittany went up to the front counter to get their drinks.

One coke and a lemonade for her later, Brittany met up with Santana at the table she had picked out and sat down next to her. Handing the coke over to Santana, Brittany noticed that her arms were shivering.

"Are you really that cold?" She asked.

"_Yes._ It feels like a damn meat locker in here, Britt," Santana said in annoyance. "I'm surprised I can't see my own breath."

"Well, maybe if you had brought a jacket," Brittany said pointedly, taking a sip of her lemonade through the straw.

"It's not my fault I didn't expect it to be negative degrees in this place," Santana grumbled.

Brittany had to fight the urge to laugh. She knew Santana was frustrated, but grumpy Santana was all kinds of cute.

Looking down at the table in front of her, Brittany noticed little cardboard menus and picked one up to see what kind of food this place had to offer. Santana followed suit, taking small sips of her coke here and there. After a minute of searching, the sound of a familiar song began playing from the speakers in the restaurant.

Brittany's head perked up and she happily exclaimed, "Oh my god, I love this song," as Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud filled the air.

Santana glanced up from the menu in her hand. "Eh, it's alright."

Brittany began swaying in her seat to the music before a thought came to her and she gasped. "Santana, we should start picking out songs for our wedding!"

Santana looked at Brittany and was met with her fiancée staring at her through bright, enthusiastic eyes. "Really, now?"

"Yeah, why not? I know we just got engaged and we haven't talked to any professionals about planning or anything yet, but I think picking out songs is simple enough to do on our own," Brittany explained. "Come on, S, please?"

The amount of excitement on Brittany's face mirrored that of a kid on Christmas morning. She was practically jumping up and down in her seat. Knowing she would never be able to say no, Santana gave in.

"Alright, okay," she obliged.

"Yes," Brittany grinned and pumped her fist in the air in typical Brittany S. Pierce fashion.

Santana giggled. "So, do you already have songs in mind?"

"Well, to state the obvious, we _have _to have Songbird and Landslide," Brittany said.

"Oh, definitely," Santana agreed. "It wouldn't be a proper Brittany and Santana wedding without those two songs. Maybe we can get Ms. Holliday to come so she can sing Landslide for us," Santana suggested.

Brittany's face lit up, "That would be perfect. We should call her later."

"Then we'll call her," Santana said, smiling at Brittany. "And speaking of Ed Sheeran," she continued, referring to the song currently playing, "I do like his song Kiss Me. What do you think about that one?"

"I really like it too," Brittany replied, "It's super sweet."

Santana nodded in agreement. Then, a sneaky smile appeared on her face as another song popped into her head. "How about Mine by Taylor Swift?" She asked.

Obviously, she was joking. However, that didn't stop Brittany from immediately responding with a clear, "No."

Santana's shoulders shook with laughter and Brittany rolled her eyes, though not before a small grin appeared on her lips. It was good to know that their past break up was something they could look back on and laugh about. And, honestly, it _was _laughable seeing as they were getting _married _now.

Santana's laughter died down, but Brittany noticed she was still shaking. Remembering how cold Santana had said she was, Brittany brought her hands up and began unbuttoning her cardigan without a second thought. Santana curiously gazed at her as Brittany pulled the cardigan off her shoulders until she was no longer wearing it.

When Brittany turned to her with the cardigan in hand, Santana asked, "What are you doing?"

"You're freezing, Santana," Brittany said, placing her cardigan over Santana's shoulders.

Santana softened and looked at her with a mix of gratitude and adoration. "Thank you, Britt."

Brittany smiled and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist, pulling her into her side. "What kind of person would I be if I let my future wife freeze? Sorry to say it, but I think _popsicle _is the one look you can't make work," Brittany chuckled.

Santana couldn't help but feel her heart squeeze at hearing Brittany call her "her future wife". Sometimes, she still had a hard time believing that the two of them were actually going to get married. But, this was actually happening. They were going to get married in front of their friends and family, pronouncing their love for each other as clear as day. They were going to dance together to all the songs they picked out. They were going to wear beautiful dresses and matching rings. They were going to go on the best honeymoon ever, even better than Lesbos and Hawaii. And then afterwards, they were going to come back home... and they were going to be wives.

Noticing Santana's quietness, Brittany asked, "You okay?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah. I just can't believe after all this time, I finally get to marry you."

A soft smile grew on Brittany's face and her eyes shone with all the love she held for the woman next to her. "Well, believe it, because it's happening. And we'll finally get to start the rest of our lives together as wife and wife."

Brittany leaned to the side and kissed Santana on her cheek, right near the corner of her mouth. Santana turned her head and captured Brittany's lips completely in hers, kissing her tenderly. Their lips lingered together before they slowly pulled away.

Gazing deeply into Santana's eyes, Brittany whispered, "I love you."

Leaning forward so their foreheads were pressed together, Santana said, "I love you, too."

They stayed that way for a while before Santana lowered her head down onto Brittany's shoulder, relaxing into her body. She pulled Brittany's cardigan tighter around her, happy that, because of Brittany, she was no longer as cold as she had been. In fact, as she leaned into Brittany's body and felt her arm around her waist, Santana felt herself warming up rather quickly.

"Thanks for keeping me warm, Britt," Santana said softly against Brittany's shoulder. As those words left her mouth, yet another song came to mind.

The image of Mary Lambert appeared in her brain as the lyrics _my love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm _filled her head.

And as Santana rested against Brittany, she thought those words had never been more true.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there was some speculation about She Keeps Me Warm being sung on Glee and I just had to write this when the idea came to my mind. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
